Inside and Out
by JJ the Authoress
Summary: Arabella and her kitten Oreo find something in the streets of London. Will this adventure get out of hand before its too late? PLEASE R/R ~*Chapter 9 up*~
1. Prolouge

~*Prologue*~

A/N: In the real story this will be in first person, just to make it easier to picture the people, it is in third for the Prologue. Sorry that it's a TAD bit short… ^_^ hehe

Arabella was in her room, Oreo in her lap. Oreo was a black and white kitten with a tiny pink nose. His eyes were the most curious violet color, just like Arabellas. Arabella was the regular size for her age and she had long dark brown hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She always had it up in a violet ribbon that brought out her eyes. Arabella was 10 years old, and she was a regular bookworm. She wore pinkish-purple glasses. Arabella was absent-mindedly stroking Oreo when her moms voice rang through the hall. 

"ARABELLA! I'm going to go shopping in downtown London, are you coming?" 

"Yeah! Hold on!" Arabella yelled. 

Arabella scooped up Oreo and placed him carefully in his pouch. His pouch hung off her waist, and right then he flopped open the top his front legs and head out of the pouch. Arabella laughed and shrugged on a grey jacket. She had on flared jeans and a pink and white striped collared shirt. She ran out the door and into the car. Her mother gave her $500 to spend on school supplies, lunch, and new clothes and dropped her off right by the new McDonalds. Arabella took a deep breath of London air and began to walk around.

THE END OF PROLOGUE


	2. The Strange Building

~*The Strange Building*~

            A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Prologue! Here is the Story in First Person. 

            I walked through downtown London, with $500 in my pocket. I felt really good, like I never had before. I stopped at the big bookstore, Book Passage. All of a sudden, Oreo began to meow. I stared down at him. He was meowing really loud. I put him on the ground and latched on his leash. Oreo went right past Book Passage and stopped right before the old record store. Then he ran the other way so we were in between. I opened my mouth. I had never seen anything of the sort. It was a grubby looking old pub. I couldn't believe I had never seen it before. Everybody seemed to slide right by it without noticing. 

I scooped up Oreo and took off his leash. I put him right back into the pouch and I stepped inside. It was a dark shabby place, dimly lit. But there was some light chatter as I stepped inside. In a corner, an old lady and an old man were conversing quietly. A man in a pointed hat sat by the bartender talking to him. And a young girl was chatting with her mother. I stood there, by the door, not sure what I should do. Right then a tall, dirty blonde haired boy stepped in with his parents. He had no glasses and he had a hawk on his shoulder. I felt Oreo curl up in a ball in his pouch. He was shaking. 

I timidly stared up at the boy, took a deep breath and asked, "What is this place?"

He stared down wickedly at me. Then he frowned. "It's the Leaky Cauldron. Why? Aren't you a ~" He stopped in mid-sentence. His brown eyes grew wide, and he asked, "You're a muggle aren't you?" Then he turned around, talked to his parents and turned around again. This time a wide smile smothered his face. "Hey, my names Ryan Matthews. What's yours?"

"Mine?" I asked timidly. "Arabella, but everyone calls me Bella. And this is my cat, Oreo!" Oreo was still curled up in a ball. I shrugged and put him back in his pouch. I felt him relax.

"Hi Bella, this is my hawk, Alyssa." Alyssa took flight. She swooped around and around my head and landed on my outstretched arm. 

"Wow! That is so cool!" I exclaimed. 

"Come on, lets go to Gringotts," Ryan said.

"Where?" 

"Come on, I'll show you!" Ryan ran out of the Leaky cauldron and was tapping the bricks right above the trash can. The bricks wiggled and grew bigger and bigger right before my eyes. My mouth fell open as I saw a bustling city street full of people. I blinked, shook my head, screwed up my eyes and looked again. People in robes and pointed hats with sticks in their hand and books under their arms were running all around the place, some appearing and disappearing right before my very eyes. Ryan pulled on my sleeve. 

"Come on!" He yelled.

I ran after him, accidentally bumping into a couple people on the way. Ryan seemed to run along fairly well. I then crashed head on into somebody.

"OUCH!" I yelled. Oreo tumbled out of his pouch and into the boys lap. The boy had untidy black hair, was short, and had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and glasses that seemed to have broke a few times during his life. I sent his books sprawling. "Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean~" I stopped in mid-sentence. His stick was sparking and glittering! My mouth went wide open and I fainted. Except, something broke my fall, I just didn't know what. 

***

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Ryans grinning face right next to mine.

"Eep!" I screamed. I held my hand to my heart. Ryan jumped back, obviously surprised. 

"So your awake. I exchanged your muggle money and got some wizard money for you. I got all your books, and all you need now is a wand," Ryan explained so quickly I barely caught a word.

"Huh?" I asked very confused. "Wand? Oh my god!! Where's my mom?"

"Huh?" Ryan asked confused too. "Hmm… Anyway, that boy you crashed into was Harry Potter. He is the so-called savoir of the wizarding world. But don't you worry. I gave him a nice pounding. Poor kid. He'll have that black eye for months. Sometimes it seems like everyone will fall on the mud so precious Harry Potter can walk across their backs. I'd never have Pothead walk across mine. If he dares I'll pound him into bird seed!" At this, Ryan began to laugh harshly. 

I scratched my head. "Hmm?"

"Never mind," Ryan said briskly. "Let's go get you a wand."

"Okay…" I said weakly. Ryan dragged to Ollivanders. It was a small shabby place with peeling gold letters that said, "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C." In the display case was a single wand on a faded purple cushion in the dirty window. Ryan dragged me in and talked to the man. He had silver eyes that gave me the creeps. He glanced down at me.

"A muggle eh? Let's see if you have the witch in you. He pointed his wand straight at me and began to walk slowly toward me. I gulped, scrambling for the door. Ryan stopped me.

"Ryan!" I managed to squeal.

"Shh!" Ryan said sharply.

I groped for the doorknob, but Ryans hand stopped me. He had a strong grip and pushed my hand away. I began to whimper, my face screwed-up in fear. I walked to the left, away from the man. I squealed and ran into a corner. Trapped! I closed my eyes and shielded my face. The wand touched my shoulder and a bright light swarmed through my body. I blinked. I looked at myself all covered in sparkles as if somebody threw a huge bag of glitter over me. I laughed and twirled around in circles.

"She is a witch. But why Hogwarts or any other school has not contacted you confuses me," the man, Mr. Ollivander went behind the desk and reached under it. He pulled out a ticket, which went into my pocket with a letter. "Give this to the teacher that greets you in the castle" 

I nodded. He brought out a measuring tape and said as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened in the room we were standing in at that very moment, "Now which is your wand hand?"

"Er… You mean my writing hand? That would be my right." I said unsurely.

"All right then, let's get your measures," Mr. Ollivander said. It took me a minute or so to find out that the tape was moving by itself. Then, it stopped, and I put my arms down. Mr. Ollivander walked to the back of the tiny little store. He took out a box and laid it down. He took off the top.

"9 ½ inch, willow, unicorn hair, flexible, good for charms. Give it a wave," he said.

I nodded. I waved it around, and a small lamp shattered into tiny pieces. I jumped, startled. I placed it back in its box.

            "Definitely not!" Mr. Ollivander said, rather loudly. He went back into the mess of boxes and managed to come out with 5 long, rectangular boxes. "Try this one. 11 inches, redwood, dragon heartstring, rather swishy, good for transfiguration."

            I nodded. I had no idea what Transfiguration or Charms was, but I took the wand and gave it a small wave. This time a spindly chair broke in half. 

            "Nope! Let's try this one!" Mr. Ollivander shouted. He reached out and grabbed one more box. "Try this one. 10¼ inches, a bit more powerful than the others, phoenix tail feather, mahogany, also a bit swishy. Go ahead, try it."

            I reluctantly reached for the wand and waved it. I felt a warmth glide through my body and violet sparks danced around me.

            "PERFECT MATCH!" Mr. Ollivander cried. I paid for my wand and stepped out to see Ryan with another hawk in hand. 

            "Whats~" I began

            "Its your hawk. It's a red tailed hawk, one of my favorites. Alyssa is a red tailed hawk. This one is male, he's black, not your regular kind of hawk," Ryan explained quickly.

            "You shouldn't have had!" I cried gleefully. I took my new hawk on my arm. "I think I'll call him, Midnight."

            Ryan shrugged. "Good name."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

            Review thankies:

            Thanks MoO KaWaIi MoO: I don't know if I have the Sweetest Kiss… I've NEVER KISSED ANY GUY FOR GOODNESS SAKES!! *pauses* _ I think gave away too much… BAII!!!  


	3. Lost

~*Getting Lost*~

            A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE BIG SPACE ON CHAPTER 1!! Enjoy rest of story. PS. I will try to keep the chapters daily. PPS. I had so much fun writing this chapter! Hope you have fun reading it!

            I somehow made it back to London with my trunks. I met mom who met me at the McDonalds. She raised her eyebrow at the trunks, but said nothing. (Ryan had my hawk.) Except, "Where did you get those trunks with your initials? They are so cute!"

            "I found them at some store," I said my insides flopping over. 

            "Oh, okay."

            We rode back home with no conversation for a couple of minutes. Oreo crawled out of his pouch and into my lap. I took a deep breath, and told her everything that happened, even handing her the letter. She seemed surprised enough, but when we got home, she hugged me in her death grip. She laughed and laughed and told me how proud she was of me. I couldn't help but blush and say that it wasn't that wonderful, but she said, "Yes it is! My only baby girl is a witch!"

            I couldn't help but blush furiously. I laughed and said, "Mom, I'm kind of tired. Can I go to bed?"

            "Sure honey," she said. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

            "No thanks!" I picked up Oreo and walked into my room, shut the door and somehow managed to crawl into my pajamas before falling fast asleep.

            I woke up the next morning to Oreo licking my face. I giggled, and lifted him up and touched his nose with mine. He meowed in protest, so I laid him down. I trudged downstairs to see my mom downstairs in her robe.

            "So there you are you luga-bed. I've been waiting!" She said in her sing-song voice. 

            I groaned. "Please! Not now!"

            She laughed and ran up to me tickling my sides. I laughed out loud until tears fell from my eyes. I managed to push her off and yell, "STOP! STOP!"

            The rest of my summer went without much incident, except that Midnight, my hawk came to me right before school. Mom dropped me off right between Platforms 9 and 10. She kissed me goodbye as I ran up to Ryan. 

            "You know, I'm in 2nd year," he said, quite randomly. 

            "Er… so?"

            "I get to torture you." He pushed me playfully. I groaned. 

            "Shut up!"

            "I'll go in the platform first!" Ryan ran toward the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I stared in disbelief as he ran right through. I gulped, closed my eyes and ran toward the barrier. I opened my eyes, only when I collided into something solid.

            "OUCH!" Ryan screamed.

            "Oops, sorry. Are you okay?" I asked him.

            "Remind me to punch your eye out the next time I see you, " he said with an evil grin, but gave a quick wink.

            "Eek!" I screamed as some prefects loaded my stuff onto the train.

            I ran onto the train and ran into an empty compartment. Moments later the door opened. Thinking it was Ryan I jumped up and shouted, "BOO!"

            It turned out it wasn't Ryan, but Harry. He jumped back, startled. I blushed and said, "Sorry, I thought you were my friend."

            "It's okay," he answered back. 

            I quickly left the compartment and searched in vain for Ryan. When I found his compartment he let me in. He had another boy that was sitting with him. He introduced me to him. "Andy, this is Bella. Bella this is Andy."

            "Hey," I replied.

            "Hello," he answered back. 

            As if on cue, Oreo popped out of his pouch right then, meowed and crawled onto Ryans lap. Ryan began to pet Oreo. Then Oreo began to purr. Oreo purrs really loud. It's like a motor buzzing in his body. Andy and Ryan laughed at this. Oreo scowled and hopped back onto my lap. I petted him, and his motor started again. I sighed and placed him to the side. I glanced out the window while Andy and Ryan began to talk rapidly. I was in deep thought when a plump lady asked, "Anything off the cart dears?"

            I nodded and so did Andy and Ryan. We all grabbed a little something off the carts. I grabbed my Chocolate Frogs first. I ripped it open and ate the frog inside. I noticed a card, but threw it to Ryan who was eying it eagerly. I gave all the cards to Ryan and ate all the frogs. Then I reached out for the cauldron cakes. They were delicious. I ate some pumpkin pastry that tasted oddly like pumpkin pie. Then I grabbed the last candy I hadn't eaten yet. In bright letters it said, "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans."

            Andy had noticed it and quickly told me, "You better be careful with those. When they say every flavor, they _mean_ every flavor. They have the good ones, like Lime, Lemon, and Chocolate. But they've also got spinach, sardine, grass, and dirt."

            Ryan piped in, "I got a Booger flavored one once."

            "And a vomit one too!" Andy said.

            I stared at the red one I took out, stared at it doubtfully and ate it whole. "Blood!" I coughed.

            Ryan and Andy began to laugh. I tossed the rest of the beans to them and right then, a girl with bushy brown hair opened the compartment door. When she opened her mouth to talk, I noticed her rather large front teeth. "Hello, have any of you seen a toad around here? A boy named Neville lost one."

            "OH! So that's what it was! I thought it was a chocolate frog and I put him back into one of the boxes. Had a bit of trouble though, squeezing him in. Well, lucky I was full then huh?" Andy said it all so fast all I caught was "Oh, squeeze and huh?" Andy reached into his bag and took the unfortunate toad out of the box and handed him to the girl.

            "Thanks," she said. "Oh and you should be getting into your robes. I expect we will be arriving soon."

            "I expect we will be arriving soon," Ryan mimicked when the girl had left.

            I snorted. "Well, I'm getting dressed in my robes." I said defiantly. Once I finished, so had the boys and the train had stopped. We stepped out and I heard a booming voice all out, "Firs' years! Firs' years! Follow me!"

            Ryan shoved me over to the giant, and then walked away, leaving me with all the other first years. We all climbed into boats, and somehow I ended up in the same boat as the Harry Potter character. I scowled. 

            "Hi!" he said brightly.

            "Hi…" I answered back.

            "Sorry about running into you that time," he said even more brightly.

            "Why won't he shut up?! Why?!" I asked myself.

            "It's all right," I grumbled. "It was my fault anyways."

            He smiled again. I really wanted to smack him in the face to wipe that butt-ugly grin off of it. But it stayed and it grew even bigger when Oreo popped out. He took Oreo out of his pouch and held him up. 

            "Give me back Oreo!" I screamed. I reached for Oreo, but Harry playfully put Oreo out of my reach. "Give him back!" I yelled. I pushed Harry. His balance got knocked off and he grabbed the side of the boat, dropping Oreo into the icy cold water. "No!" I screamed as I watched my precious kitten fall into the water. I leaped out of the boat and into the water. It really _was _icy cold. I shivered and then remembered my poor little Oreo. I dived under water and opened my eyes. No help. It felt like my eyes froze in their sockets. I was scared. I reached out with my arms and hands feeling around the water. Then it hit something solid. Oreo! I grabbed him and swam back up to the surface. I looked around. Great. No sign of the boats anywhere.

            I tried to find my way, but it felt like I was completely lost. Lost and cold. I could barely move, I managed to swim onto a large rock. I sat there shivering. I held Oreo close to me so he wouldn't get terribly cold. I took off my robe and covered both of us with it. I heard him meow faintly. Then he fell asleep, or was out cold. I hugged him a little bit tighter and began to cry. I cried and cried, and I let go of Oreo and hugged myself. I was so scared, and so cold. So scared… So cold… So dark… So bleak… So tired…

THE END OF CHAPTER 2

            Review thankies:

            MoO KaWaIi MoO:  thanks for your review… I know you reviewed cuz I talked to you, but I haven't seen it yet… Since I sorta sent out this chapter a tad bit early! ^_^


	4. Searching

~*Searching*~

            A/N: Hello! I might limit my chapters to about once per 1 to 5 days once school starts. But, I'll tell you all when that happens. Every once in a while I might do two chapters a day!! Hehe… PS. This chapter will kind of be half in Ryans point of view and half in Arabellas. Review and tell me if you like this new way. If you do, then I will! ^_~ P.P.S I'm having trouble with fanfiction.net. It

RYANS POINT OF VIEW:

            I walked to one the horseless carriages and hopped in with Andy. Luckily, nobody else came in. Usually it was so cramped you could barely breathe. WE all made it to the Great Hall. We all began to talk, loud at first, but began to quiet down. Than the doors burst open and all the first years came in. Everyone was looking nervous. Their eyes darted back and forth. Except Potheads. His eyes faced the ground. He looked pale, as if he had seen a ghost. Well, he probably had! I pointed to him and me and Andy silently laughed together. I looked around. I didn't see Arabella… She was probably hidden. Really nervous or something I finally decided. 

            The Sorting Hat got pulled out. By this time the entire room was silent. It really bugged me. I hate dead silence. I fidgeted. Then the Sorting Hats mouth opened wide and sang his song. I didn't bother to listen. Actually, I kind of blacked out for a while until Andy nudged me. By this time, there were only 4 people left to sort. No Arabella. I looked around, trying to find her, but she wasn't anywhere!

            "Potter, Harry," McGonagall said. The room grew dead silent. He sat down on the stool and after 5 minutes, the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRIFFINDOR!" He got the loudest cheer, and a groan from Andy and me. He scuttled over, but his face grew dark when the next name was announced. 

            "Sky, Arabella!" McGonagall said loudly. Nobody came up. "Sky, Arabella!" She repeated. Panic swept over the Great Hall as people looked around and some people fell into hysterics. I wondered why since none of them knew her. 

            "SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted in a voice that I never thought possible. "We will sort the rest of the first years. We will look for her in the morning." From that minute I thought quickly about how to save Arabella. I figured out a plan. I would go and find her when everyone was in his or her towers or dungeons or where ever they slept. It was a great plan

The Sorting Hat finished sorting everyone, and I reacted. I pulled Andy over to the side and told him what I was going to do.

            "Okay. I'll cover for you. Hurry though!" Andy said. I nodded. I slipped out of the Great Hall following the Hufflepuffs. Then I merged to the right and pushed the doors open. Right in front of me was Peeves. I groaned loudly.

            "Peeves! Go away!" I hissed.

            "Oh! A student beastie out of the castle!" Peeves clucked. "STUDENT OUT OF THE CASTLE RIGHT BY THE DOOR!"

            "Oh…" I muttered. I ran with my head down and heard Filch talking angrily to Peeves. I didn't bother to hear what they said. I was concentrating on how to get out of their sight. Finally the drone of voices faded. Except for two new ones. 

            "She's in the lake!" One voice muttered.

            "How do you know?" The second one said.

            "Shush! I do… It was my fault she fell in, and I'm gonna find her!" the first one whispered. 

            "No! I'm going back inside!" The second voice said angrily. "I don't want to get caught!"

            "Fine then! You go do that!" the first voice nearly yelled. 

            I heard angry footsteps and a red faced, red-haired boy stepped out into the clearing. His bright red face changed rapidly to a pale white. "Who are you?" he managed to say. 

            "Shh!" I whispered. He nodded, and headed back to the castle. I walked through the bushes and saw Harry Potter looking into the lake. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I bellowed. 

            He jumped and stared right at me. "Be quiet!" he hissed nervously. "I'm looking for someone…"

            "Go back to the castle right now!" I yelled. He turned pale and walked back.

            "Arabella?" I whispered. I heard a tiny meow. I didn't need another warning or sign. I leaped into the icy cold water. I took only a minute to shiver and feel sorry for myself. Then I remembered why I had just leaped into the depths of the icy cold water. I swam and swam. My arms were getting cold. It was getting harder and harder to swim around and my teeth were chattering so hard that I swore that by the time I got back in Griffindor Tower I would have lost all my teeth. Then my hand hit something really solid. "Ouch!" I muttered. I climbed up on it and saw Arabella. I reached for her, but something beat me there. A giant squid tentacle came out of the water and snapped her off the rock. I grabbed Oreo and put him in my robe pocket. Oreo gave a small meow. But I ignored it. I leaped for the tentacle, but another one knocked me into the water and another one grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I picked Oreo out of my pocket and threw him back onto the rock, before going underwater.

            I swam down and fought the tentacle at my ankle. I scratched it and kicked it. I attempted to bite it once, but my mouth filled up with water and I swallowed some. I thrashed and kicked, but I couldn't hold on much longer… My breath was running out and I was losing energy. Once my thrashing ended, I saw a bright light fill the water and around me. Was it morning already? Then the world turned black.

ARABELLAS POINT OF VEIW:

            My eyes slowly opened and I saw Ryan hop up onto the rock. I was too weak to say anything to him or move for that matter. But then I seized by a powerful tentacle. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I was just too weak. I felt Oreo slip from his pouch, but I knew I couldn't save him. I heard a splash of water and I felt even weaker than before. The tentacle placed me on land and I smiled lightly. I felt myself being picked up by a rather large person and then I fainted for the second time. 

            I woke up in what seemed like the hospital wing.

            "Why am I here?" I wondered silently. 

"Hello?" I croaked out loud. I heard a small squeal of delight as a rather plump woman came in. I suspected that she was the nurse. 

"Oh! Finally, my dear your awake!" she cried. "I was waiting. I've had noting to do except watch over you and your little friend!"

"What?" I asked startled. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine dear, but not faring as well as you!" she said brightly.

I felt a pit of guilt fall in my stomach. "What about Oreo?"

"Oreo?" she asked. "Oh! Is that the kitten's name? Oreo's doing fine, he was awake yesterday!"

"Oh okay good." I said thankfully. "What happened the other day? What did I miss?" 

"You missed the Sorting, and the first big feast!" Madame Pomfrey said. 

"Oh..." I muttered weakly. That was a lot. She gave me some medicine and I felt drowsy. It must have been a sleeping medicine…

I awoke to a voice. It was Madame Pomfreys. "I'll be right back, patients! Don't get into trouble!"

When I heard the door close, I snuck over to Ryans bed. I held his hand and winced. It was so cold. I grasped his hand hard and his eyes twitched. I leaned in to get a better look, and then his hands reached up so fast that I didn't have time to react. His hands brought down my face so his lips were touching mine!! 

END OF CHAPTER THREE!


	5. True Dreams

~*True Dreams*~

            A/N: Muahah! Hope you liked that part ^.~. It was kawaii as my friend calls it.

            I stopped short. Warmth rushed through me. I had never felt anything like it before. I was shocked, but it felt so good. The kiss ended. I sat back, shocked. He was blushing and the color was rising to his cheeks rapidly. Shock quickly molded itself into pure anger. It was the kind of anger that happened every once in a while. Like the time this girl said that I was a good-for-nothing piece of trash and that I was just spending all my moms' money. I exploded, even though I really didn't mean too.

            "You… You... idiot! Idoit stupid head! Why? I… I hate you! Er… No I don't, but why? Imbecile," I was shocked by my own words. They had popped out unexpectedly. I could see the color rise higher until he looked like a sunburned tomato.

            "Er… sorry… It just sorta happened, I guess," he said. He looked so hurt; I had to feel a bit, sorry for him. And I did, but it didn't show.

            "Just don't do it again!" I said angrily and marched over to my bed. I was really surprised. It was barely a day knowing each other and we were already in fight. ((A/N: She doesn't know that he tried to save her life yet. But TRUST me, it is bound to happen)) 

            I saw this strange cup of liquid and thinking Madame Pomfrey laid it out for me, I drank it. Right then, she rushed in and saw me.

            "NO! NO!" she screamed. "Don't drink it! It makes you dream true dreams! It's not perfected yet! Who knows how long you'll sleep!"

            But it was too late. I had drunk all of it. I suddenly felt really tired and fell asleep.

            _*FLASH*_ _It was when I was stranded on that terrible rock. Ryan jumped out of the water onto the rock and reached for me. The giant squid grabbed me first. I was flung around like a doll, and Ryan was brought under. He saved enough time to throw Oreo safely onto the rock. Then he got pulled under. Because of me. It was all my fault. I felt awful! Then some teachers came. They shot a white light at the squid. One teacher caught me, and one more dived underwater and took out Ryan *FLASH*_

_            *FLASH* I was sleeping in my bed. A teacher with a long beard and hair to match came in. "We have to Sort her now." He said._

_            Madame Pomfrey nodded. The teacher placed a hat. It looked so old and decrepitated. I shivered. I couldn't believe I had that thing on my head! It sat there for a while. I heard it as clear as day._

_            "Hmm… Difficult… Just like Potter." _Here I gave off an annoyed scowl. _"Not a bad mind, Courage, loyalty. I know which one will be best for you." Then he bellowed, "GRIFFINDOR!" *FLASH*_

            *FLASH* She was in the Griffindor common room. Pothead was alone, and so were Andy and Ryan. They came over to him. And Ryan gave Harry a nice bonk on the head. Harry Fell forward and his quill made a long line of black across his parchment. He was angry, but really had no choice. 

            "Why don't you finish it all with a nice bottle of ink?" Andy asked and poured out all the ink in the inkbottle onto the parchment. *FLASH*

            *FLASH* In the Great Hall. The daily owl post came in, only these weren't the right owls. They had no letters and had red glowing eyes. They attacked every single table except the Slytherin one and most of them were pecking and clawing at Harry and friends. I felt one fall on my head and begin to claw its way through. I heard a bellow, "STUPEFY!" and the owl was gone and out. I stared thankfully at Ryan who smiled back. I looked back at Harry. He was having rather large problems since more owls kept coming and coming. *FLASH*

            *FLASH* I was in the hospital wing again only this time; Madame Pomfrey was hovering over me. "Oh dear oh dear." She said. "I can't believe I kept that out. I wonder what she's dreaming about?" *FLASH*

            *FLASH* "Out of your common room at this time of night? Detention. All three of you. And 10 points from Griffindor, each," I heard a man with greasy black hair say. I winced and scowled at him. I obviously did not like this Professor. I had no time to see who was by me because there was another blinding flash and the vision was gone. *FLASH*

            *FLASH* It was snowing and everyone was having lots of fun in an all out every girl and boy for his or herself. I got creamed in the face, the snow stinging my face. I laughed. I rolled up a snowball and threw it at who knows who. With all these people, I could never tell. I hid in my poorly made snow fort and popped back up, only to have a bucketful of snow poured on my head. I laughed and shook as much as I could out of my hair. I wiped as much as I could out of my face and began to rapidly throw snowballs at anything that moved. I threw snow at anything actually. There was no time to make snowballs. I was throwing slush at everybody. Which didn't pay off. I soon had snowballs chasing after me. I screamed and ran. *FLASH*

            A flash of a different kind of light brought me out of my slumber. Madame Pomfrey rushed to my side. She pelted me with questions and I answered every single one. Then I fell back asleep, this time, thankfully, a dreamless one.

END OF CHAPTER 5!!


	6. Dad's Present

~*Dad's Present*~

          A/N: O hullo! No Reviews... *sigh* I'm growing unpopular… ^_^ GAHH! NOO! Writers block… Can't go on… Too weak…

          The next morning, I was allowed to got out of the hospital wing and I finally got to stretch out my legs. I walked out and then I realized that I had only missed one day of actual school. I was overjoyed. I didn't want to miss too much. I paused at the picture of the fat lady. I didn't know what the password was! I stood there in confusion.

          "Password?" She asked.

          "I-I don't know it." I admitted. 

          She raised her eyebrow but then saw my Griffindor plate on my robes. "Oh, I guess I can let you through." She sighed. "But just this once."

          "Thanks!" I muttered. The portrait flew open and I walked in. I walked in to see everyone stare at me. I heard whispers run through the common room.  I saw one familiar face and rushed to it. 

          "Er… Sorry about what happened before, I was shocked and~" I began.

          "It's okay. It was my fault. It just kind of happened. It felt like I was possessed. I felt my hands go up and it was weird." He said.

          "Oh, really?" I asked.

          "Yeah, and then it was all regular." Ryan said. He looked like he was hiding something. But it wasn't what he just said.  I knew he was telling the truth. It was something else. Something that he knew. Like he knew why he was possessed. But I didn't ask. I wouldn't want to ask my best friend anything of the sort. 

          "All right. It's okay." I answered back. Then Andy smiled.

          "Guess what our new plan is?" Andy asked me.

          "Beat up Harry when he's alone in the Griffindor common room," I said surely.

          "Hey? How did you guess? Did you tell her?" Andy glared down evilly and suspiciously at Ryan. 

          I laughed and smiled at them both. I walked up to my room. I had my own four-poster bed, with my own trunk at the end. I flung myself on my bed and heard a slight CRUNCH. 

          "Huh?" I said out loud. I looked under my bed and there was a paper, it was yellowish. It looked so old. I picked it up and read it. It was written with such care as if it had taken a century to write.

          "_Dear Arabella,_

_          It has been made just for you. I gave it to a house-elf to give to you. It will help you in your adventures throughout Hogwarts. Your mother never knew I was a wizard, but I'm sure it is fine. ^_~. The present will be under your pillow._

_Love, _

_YOUR FATHER"_

          I looked under my pillow to find a box. It was a velvet box, and it had the most wonderful fuzz on it. I opened it. It was a necklace. I picked it up. It had a crescent moon. It was the most beautiful blue-violet color. When I picked it up, warmth filled me. I could tell it was magic. I looked at the chain but there was no place to unclip it. I placed it around my neck and the gold chain seemed to grow and shrink to the right size. I tucked it under my robes and right then the door flew open and the girl with bushy brown hair who asked me about the toad was in the room.

          "Hi!" I said brightly.

          "Hey," She answered back.

          "So, are you a Muggle-born too? Or are you Wizard and Witch born?" I asked awkwardly.

          "Muggle-born," the girl answered as if it was nothing.

          "Oh really? Me too!" I said. "Oh my god." I thought. "Why am I being so lame?"

          "What's your name?" she asked.

          "My name? It's Arabella, but everybody calls me Bella," I told her. "What's yours?"

          "Mine? It's Hermione. Our roommates are Parvati, Carolyn, and Lavender," Hermione said matter-of-factly. 

          "Oh," I answered back blankly.

          "Well, I just stopped by to get a book. Have a nice day," She said. She walked out of the room, and closed the door with such care; I thought it could have been made out of glass. I decided she was just a bit annoying for her own good herself, but she seemed smart enough. 

          I sat back down on my bed and crawled in the covers. I looked at the clock. It said in neon green letters 8:30 PM. It was a little early to go to sleep, but all those true dreams exhausted me.

          The next day, I opened my eyes, and put on my glasses. Right by them was a piece of parchment. It had my schedule on it. I looked at it. Today schedule sounded quite interesting.

Tuesday's Schedule

Breakfast in the Great Hall…1st Bell

Transfiguration…………….…….2nd Bell

Charms……………………………….3rd Bell

Lunch in the Great Hall………4th Bell

Herbology.……………….…………5th Bell

History of Magic…………….….6th Bell

Dinner in the Great Hall….… 7th Bell

Griffindor Tower……………..….8th Bell

          I grabbed my schedule and grabbed my book bag. I noticed that everybody was still sleeping so I lit my candle and opened, "A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration." I read the first chapter was what transfiguration was and its origins. The second chapter was how to transfigure. I opened to that page. It read:

_"How to Transfigure_

_Chapter 2_

_Transfiguration is not an easy subject for many young witches and wizards. To transfigure, you need an object. For most beginners, a match is fine. To make the match into a needle, you need to first imagine the match. Then imagine the needle. You should be able to have the match turn into a needle in your imagination. Now the hard part. You have to pick up your wand and with each tap, your match or what ever you are transfiguring has to gradually change into a needle or what you want it to transfigure into. Later, if you practice, you can transfigure things with just a wave of your wand. If when you tap, the change is too great, nothing will happen and you must try again. Most young witches or wizards often do this and get frustrated, making their object look rather bent and strange looking. When you finish, or when you have gotten as far as you want to go, make sure nobody meddles with it, or it will change back."_

          It wasn't very interesting, but by the time I finished the chapter, everyone was waking up. I put it away and brushed my hair and braided it in a French braid before walking out. When I walked into the Great Hall, everything was so beautiful I could have fainted. I walked over to Ryan, who gave me a smile, but I wasn't looking, then the plates filled up with food, and I was even more alarmed. Andy laughed and said, "Eat! You're going to be really hungry later if you don't."

          I dug into the food, eating it all. Then the meal was over and I walked out. I felt the charm on my necklace grow warm. When I took it out of my robes it was glowing with a steady light. It was a blue and violet light that had an eerie glow to it. I puzzled over it, but shrugged and tucked it away. 

          I followed the bushy haired girl to the first class of the day, Transfiguration.

          I'm sorry about the big space, ^_^. My computer keeps doing that. Anyways, hope you liked it. ((I made up the Transfiguration book part, do you like it?))


	7. Classes

~*Classes*~

          A/N: Hi!! Hope you have been having fun, reading my stories and all. ^_~ More writers block follows. *sigh* Oh don't worry. After this, it will only be a short bit of each class. Not as detailed. 

          She walked into the class where a stern looking teacher sat. I smiled at her. She didn't seem to see it though, because she kept frowning at her students. When we all sat frown, she read attendance and I noticed it was a Hufflepuff and Griffindor class. The very first thing she did was transforming her desk into a pig, which everybody was amazed at. And then we all got matches to turn into needles. I remembered the books entry and tapped away, but I only managed to get the top part a little bit pointy and silver before the bell rung. Then I ran up to Griffindor Tower and grabbed my Charms books, and ran down to Charms, once again following Hermione. 

          The Professor here was small and funny looking. The class started the same, mostly just an introduction to charms, which I found quite interesting. I eagerly hung onto every word he said. In our books, it said, 

_"Chapter 1_

          Charms is a fairly simple class, but can be difficult of a few amount of witches and wizards. For the easier charms, you just need to pronounce the charm or spell correctly for it to work. Also, you should have a good motion of your wand. A nice swish and flick motion is good for beginners. While swishing, you should begin to say the spell, and when you flick, you should finish the last syllable of the word. Do not stutter while saying a charm, or something that was not expected may happen."

          Then the bell rang for lunch. I trudged down and waited for the food to appear. Right before that happened, I felt something grow warm. I pulled out my charm, and gasped. The jewels on it had turned red! It was glowing a steady red! I stopped gaping, and for some strange reason my hand reached into my book bag and pulled out my lunar calendar. Tonight was a full moon! Did that mean that danger was going to happen? Did this mean something drastic was going to happen tonight that would affect me? I shrugged it off when the plates filled up with delicious looking sandwiches and pickles and other things. I filled up my plate and gobbled down turkey sandwiches filled with mustard and roast beef. I ate my way through three sandwiches, two goblets of apple juice, and five pickles before I was fully satisfied. I swear! I'm going to grow fat like this someday. I saw a girl staring at me. I stopped. 

          "Hi!" I said.

          "Hey! What's your name? What year are you in? You're in Griffindor right? Do you hate Harry Potter too? Did you just come here? I never saw you before." She said, the words shooting out of her mouth like bullets in a gun.

          I paused and blinked. "My name is Arabella. But you can call me Bella. I'm a first year Griffindor." I said slowly. "What's your name?" 

          The girl smiled, showing her teeth, which were unusually straight. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had freckles, and she had a strange smile. Just by looking at it I knew we would be best friends. "I'm Carolyn. I'm a Griffindor first year too!"

          "Oh!" I said, happily. "That means…" I paused and took out my schedule. "…that you have Herbology next?" I asked. 

          She paused too, and took out her schedule. "Yup!" She cried happily. "Hey… we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs!" 

          "Really?" I asked.

          "Uh… yea! We do…" she replied.

          "You finished with your lunch?" I asked.

          "Yea," she answered back. "Let's go get our books."

          "Alright!" I said and leaped up. She ran ahead, and I decided to have another look at my charm. This time it was regular. Whatever that was. I ran to catch up, and ran right into a girl.

          "OW!" she cried angrily. I paused. I looked up. I smiled weakly. 

          "Er… sorry," I said and began to walk away when she grabbed my arm. 

          "Where do you think your going?" she asked me.

          "Uh… nowhere?" I squeaked.

          "Exactly," she said. She held up a fist. I closed my eyes, but nothing came. I looked up, seeing a Griffindor crest on her school robes, and her fist still raised above me. I took my chance. 

          "You're in Griffindor?" I squeaked.

          "Yea…" she said. "So?"

          "I'm a Griffindor too!" I said, trying to sound friendly, but failed to. 

          "Okay… So?" then her eyes lit up. "What year?" she asked.

          "First year," I said, relaxing a little.

          "I'm a second," she said with a grin. I took this chance to run for it. I ran and ran with all my might, until I collided into something solid, again. This time, I fell back on my butt. 

          "Ow…" the girl and me groaned. The girls voice sounded familiar. In a good way.

          "Carolyn?" I asked. "Is that you?"

          "Huh? Yea... its me…" she replied blearily. 

          "But, but how… how did I catch up to you so fast?" I stuttered.

          "Huh?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

          "How… did I catch up you… so fast?" I said, slowly.

          "Oh! I noticed you were gone after a while and ran back to get you," she said hastily.

          "Thanks!" I mumbled.

          "Your welcome!" she replied with a huge smile on her face. 

          I smiled back and we trudged back up to Griffindor Tower, exhausted from our run. We got to the fat lady and said the password, (broomsticks) climbed in and ran up to our dormitories. Everybody was already there, getting ready. I wordlessly got my dragon hide gloves and started down the stairs alongside everybody else. Carolyn rushed ahead, grinned at me and kept running, her head down. I laughed and followed her at a run. 

          "Meow!" came an excited shout from Oreo.

          I laughed and ran out of the door to Greenhouse #1. The professor in this room, or greenhouse was small, and rather dumpy looking. She had flyaway gray hair and a hearty laugh. She began the lesson by introducing Herbology.

          "Herbology is important for medicine and knowledge of plants. It can be vital for survival and is also very useful. It is the study of plants. There are many plants in the world, both in the Muggle world and in the Magical world. Both are extremely vital in the uses of Herbology. Sometimes, Herbology may have a bit of potion-making involved, but not usually." She finished.

          We got further lectured on Herbology until it was time to go. Oreo was asleep in his pouch. I lifted him up and he stirred awake. I laughed and squished his nose against mine. I dropped him off, this time in the common room where he stretched his legs. I picked him back up and went to the last class of the day. The teacher, who was a ghost, was named Professor Binns. His lesson was the worst of them all. He droned on about how History of Magic was about and told us the most boring things and bits of historical facts. Once the lesson was over, I dashed out and ran into the Great Hall. I sat by Ryan, Carolyn, and Andy. We were all talking about something.

          "Hey! It's the second owl post of the day!" somebody cried. All conversation stopped as owls swooped in. I held my breath, hoping for something. Midnight dropped a letter right by me. I smiled and offered him the crust of my bread. He gobbled it up gratefully and flew off to the owlrey. Oreo who was right next to my plate meowed and ate some turkey. I gabbed the letter and peeled it open. It was from my mom.

"_Dear Arabella,_

_          Please be careful tonight. I was doing research when I found out your father was a wizard. ((Here there was a rather large hole where words were supposed to be and then.)) It will be a long night, I can assure you that much. Be careful. Who knows what's in store for you tonight. Only bring your closest friends."_

          I sat there, puzzled. I handed it over to each of my friends in turn and they all nodded at me. An adventure had started. Again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*clucks* lolz… Poor Arabella… more coming up, and thanks Lisa! Lol…


	8. The Puzzle

~*The Puzzle*~

A/N: You like? Stupid title, I know. But would you rather have the title, "Midnight Mystery"? More writers block follows, might get another fanfic. How would you like that? ^_~

          We broke off from the Griffindors as they walked to the common room. Somehow we opened the doors leading outside soundlessly and stepped outside. We all breathed a sigh of relief. 

            "Now what?" asked Carolyn excitedly.

          "I don't know," I muttered nervously.

          "WHAT?!" all my friends bellowed.

          "Shh! We might be caught!" I whispered.

          "Arg! I thought you actually knew what to do!" Andy cried under his breath.

          "Yea, me too," Ryan confessed. "Try looking at your letter again."

          "Okay. I'll give it a shot, but be quiet okay?" I asked.

          "Aight," all my friends agreed. I opened up the letter and gasped with shock. My friends stared at me and Oreo popped his head out of his pouch to see what was going on.

          "What's wrong?" they all asked at the same time. 

          "The letter…" I said weakly. They exchanged looks of confusion. Carolyn grabbed the letter out of my hand. She gasped as well. Ryan and Andy took a peek and their eyes grew wide with utter disbelief. Though I was not aware of it, Oreo had fallen asleep in his pouch.

          "The… the words! The hole filled up with words!" Carolyn cried. "Read it."

          I cleared my throat and read,

"_On the brim of the forest,_

_Where Fang does dwell,_

_Look to where the birds nest._

_In the mist you will see,_

_Something to puzzle thee._

_Like words engraved in tree,_

_There are some figures,_

_Like the trees, overgrown._

_Hark! Look there and you will see,_

_Something more or less a plant,_

_Dig under, deep deep deep,_

_And find the secret,_

_Again, engraved in stone,_

_One last puzzle,_

_One last time for your eyes to see._

_At the night, _

_The moon will glow,_

_Speak Witch!_

_For your time grows short._

_When the moon is at its highest,_

_You must speak the word,_

_The book will open and you will finally see._"

          "Uh… confusing," Andy said blankly.

          "You're  telling me!" cried Carolyn.

          "Let's start from the beginning," Ryan suggested.

          "Good idea, okay… On the brim of the forest, where Fang does dwell, Look to where the birds nest," I read.

          "Okay… Fang…" said Carolyn. "What do they mean?!"

          "FANG!" Andy cried.

          "What?" I asked.

          "Fang! Hagrid's dog! Hagrid lives right by the Forbidden Forest with Fang, his dog!" Andy cried.

          "Brilliant!" Ryan commented. "Absolutely brilliant! It all fits!" We all ran to Hagrid's house, all pushing each other and discussing the poem that appeared on the piece of paper.

          "Alright! Now, In the mist you will see, Something to puzzle thee. Sounds like Shakespeare to me!" I muttered.

          "Who?" asked Andy and Ryan.

          "Muggle play writer," said Carolyn impatiently.

          "Forget that!" I cried. "There is no mist! That's the only thing that's puzzling me!"

          "Yea…" Carolyn agreed. "There is no mist."

          "Wait!" said Andy. "We have to look up, maybe if we look up where the birds nest we'll find some mist!"

          "Yea, smart, but, there are no birds here!" Ryan moaned.

          "Hey! Look up it's a bird!" I cried happily. We chased after it, being careful not to lose it. It flew around in a circle and landed on a nearby tree. It was a long and twisted oak and it looked a lot like a mutilated tree. Its leaves were small and pointy looking and the bark looked none too friendly. I felt like barfing. It was ugly!

          "Okay… So now what?" asked Ryan sounding none too happy.             

          "Climb up it?" Andy suggested.

          "I was afraid you would say that…" Ryan moaned.

          "Are you afraid of heights?" Carolyn asked slyly.

          "No!" Ryan cried. "I just don't like trees. When I was little, I fell off one and broke my arm. I'm not afraid of trees, but I'm afraid of climbing one! I don't want that to happen again." He shivered.

          "I see your point…" Andy said.

          "Hey look!" Carolyn said excitedly. She was pointing excitedly to a design on the tree. It was a beautiful design, full of intricate patterns and something to definitely puzzle over. I looked up and every inch or so, a new design was on the tree. Ryan pushed on one of the designs so hard that the design left a mark on the thumb that looked exactly like it, that got a laugh from all of us. Carolyn was giggling out of control though. She laughed and laughed and grabbed her sides. She grabbed me and still laughing she fell over, rolling on the floor. She took deep breaths and stood up. I gasped and pointed to where her rolling had created a clearing. It looked like a plant. With large leaves and a large trunk. I began to dig. Dirt was jammed in my fingernails and they were bleeding but I didn't care. It was only until Ryan pulled me away when I stopped. Andy used a spell to clear off the dirt and Ryan stopped the hurt and bleeding. We peered inside and saw the most curious object. It was like a stone book. 

          "Accio stone book!" Ryan chanted. The book flew into his arms. He smiled and opened it. It only opened to one page. And that only had scribbles all over it. I sighed in defeat.

          "Now what?!" I wanted to scream, but only moaned it out. "Look at it! It's all… scribbley! Scribbled junk!" I nearly kicked it, but Carolyn restrained me. I slumped in her arms. 

          "What time is it?" I asked miserably.

          "Midnight." Andy said.

          "When the moon is at the highest," Ryan whispered.

          "What?" I asked.

          "The poem! The moon is at its highest at midnight! You have to find out the word! Quick! You or Carolyn! Because a witch needs to say a word and the book will open and everything will be solved!" he cried.

          "Oh, forget it!" Andy yelled. "I'm going to sleep! Anyone coming?" Everyone shook his or her head no. He sighed and walked back to the castle. After thirty minutes of hard work, we all gave up and walked back to the castle. I saw a greasy haired man walk out of it. I remembered him somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. He spotted us.

          "Out of your common room at this time of night? Detention. All three of you. And 10 points from Griffindor, each," he said. "Up to your room!" He bellowed. We all gave him a scowl and walked up to the common room. We entered and walked up to our dormitories. Carolyn and me crashed down on our beds, asleep before we hit the covers. 

          The next morning, was thankfully Saturday the only day we got off besides Sunday. I woke up late, and I only awoke because Oreo licked my face until I woke and I changed. I was still groggy, but I pulled myself into the common room. I yawned and sat down by Ryan, Andy, and Carolyn. Oreo was by the fire, getting acquainted to the other Griffindors. I didn't worry about him, Oreo could fend for himself if they got nasty and mean. 

          "Wanna try again? In the common room, once everybody's gone?" Ryan asked leaning forward.

          "Yea!" Carolyn said so loudly and enthusiastically that people stared.

          I nodded and Andy said, "Sure!" So that was that. We were going to try again tomorrow. I crossed my fingers, hoping tonight, our mission would be successful. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          So…? You like? No reviews… meanies… j/k__


	9. Leaving Spirit

~*Leaving Spirit*~

          A/N: I'm in a rather good mood today with no writer blocks ^_~ Oh joy! Oh and isn't spaz the coolest word in the world? ^__^

That night once everyone had left the common room, I grabbed the stone book. I took it to the fire. Everybody watched as we placed it in the moonlight. The book began to glow and the scribbles arranged themselves. It said a simple word. Dutch. We were all confused. 

          "Dutch is a language," I said, confused. "Oh! I was learning Dutch before! Hold on! Let me get my book!" 

          When I ran back, everybody was around the book, frowning. 

          "What is it?" I asked.

          "Oh, nothing, just trying to figure this out!" Andy cried in frustration. I laughed. It was confusing, but we just had to keep out hopes up. We were thinking or a long time when Ryan sat up straight.

          "Whats witch in Dutch?" he asked. 

          "I-I don't know…" I stammered. 

          "Tell me!" he said, quite forcefully.

          "Okay, okay!" I said flipping the pages in my Dutch book. "Don't spaz out or anything. There are a couple… kol, tovenares, toverheks, and heks." All of a sudden a bright light filled the room and the book completely changed. Blinking, temporarily blinded, I looked around. Finally my eyes grew adjusted.

          "Wow…" Andy moaned.

          "My eyes! They're burning!" Ryan yelled, spazzing out. 

          "Oww…" Carolyn groaned.

          "Look!" I cried. All their head turned toward the book. A crescent moon shape. I walked up, and pressed my necklace against it, which was glowing a bright steady color of violet-blue. I leapt back, startled. My eyes were burning from the light. When the light finally subsided, we were all groaning. I heard bits on conversation.

          "Oww!"

          "Not again!"

          "Ah! I'll be blind like this someday!"

          I gasped. The book! It changed… It was a regular book. I stared at it curiously. Its title was, _A Book for Mischievous Students by, the greatest troublemakers in Hogwarts. _

          "COOL!" Ryan and Andy gasped. They peered inside and laughed. "One of a kind! It's all handwritten by the most mischievous students in Hogwarts history! Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Blinky ((A/N: NOT A MONKEY!! Hehe…)) They are all nicknames… Weird…"

          "Let's sleep tonight!" I said. "I'm really tired." Everyone nodded and trudged up to their beds, my new book tucked under my arm. 

          The next morning, I woke up really late. I trudged downstairs, rubbing my eyes and yawning. A lot of people were up already. Most of them in their robes. I ran back up, changed and ran back down. Everyone was gathered in this one place. I walked over to see what the noise was about. It was Harry! He was chosen to be the new Seeker! I puzzled over this. Why, of all the people in Griffindor Tower, it was him who got chosen. It made me a little angry, but I couldn't help to join in the festivities. That's when I noticed Ryan was a bit of a bully. It annoyed me. But I liked him so much… Was there something else behind him? I stopped partying and rushed upstairs. I opened a library book of Hermione's and flipped page over page. It read, "_Few witches and wizards are haunted by something. It can be anything. The spirit of a lost loved one, or a hated one back for revenge. Very few though are possessed. The possession makes the witch or wizard unusually mean or unusually crazy or lusting a certain person~" _

"So that's why!" I cried out. I kept reading though.

          _"Usually the spirit is there for a reason, unknown to many people. The only way to get rid of the spirit is to grab its attention while its still controlling the body and accept it willingly, and it will disappear. It will not go inside you~"_

I stopped reading, and rushed down stairs. Ryan was still bullying some people. I frowned. How would I get his attention?

          "Ryan!" I yelled. I willed to take the spirit… It would go away… I sank into oblivion. I didn't know what was going on… I had no idea… I felt unbelievably tired as I sank downwards… I was sleeping… How wonderful… and so dreamless… I woke up with a few curious heads poking out at me. Actually it was the entire Griffindor common room. Everyone except Ryan. I stood up and looked for him. He found me first. He ran up, gave me a bone-crushing hug shouting, "You did it! You did it! THANK YOU!"

          I waited until he dropped me. "How?" he asked. I told him everything. How I found out he was possessed by some kind of evil spirit, and how I got rid of it. He nodded, listening to every word. 

By the time we were done, it was time to serve our detentions. Andy waved at our retreating backs as we went to Snape.

          "All of you will clean the cauldrons. No magic. Go!" he said angrily. Shooting him a rather look, we put on some magical gloves (Said to be spell and potion repellent). We took magical sponges (They had self-making suds, and were resistant to potions.) and stared at the cauldron pile with an open mouth. No wonder we had to come directly after dinner. There must have been a thousand! Sighing, we took a cauldron each and scrubbed. The sponges and gloves amazed me. The way they worked was so wonderful! The sponges produced suds right when I pressed them on the cauldron. I began to hum, when Carolyn elbowed me.

          "You're enjoying this?!" she asked, surprised.

          "Well, I think it's interesting," I said blankly.

          Ryan shook his head. "I don't think so. Look, some kind of burning potion got on my elbow. It stings." But, with a flick of his wand, it was healed. I rolled me eyes.

          "Show-off," I replied. He smiled, and got back to work. I scrubbed harder, and went to rinse it out. At this rate of course, cleaning one took 5 minutes. We were finally done at 10 o' clock. Yawning and blowing on cold fingers, we trudged upstairs. Peeves got in our way, 

          "STUDENTS!" he bellowed. "STUDENTS BY THE ROW OF ARMOR!" Looking at each other briefly we ran.

          "Why does Peeves always find us?" I wondered as I ran. We skidded to a halt at the picture of the fat lady.

          "Password?" she asked.

          "Uh… Jelly Legs!" Carolyn said. The picture opened up and we rushed outside. I ran up to the dormitory pulled on my nightshirt crawled into bed and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review thankies:

Meez: hehe… thank yaz!

Sakura: I am aware Ryan was being evil. Is he better now? Hehe….

That's all my reviews for now L bai!


End file.
